Una noche de secretos
by DarkSilverSoul
Summary: Un oneshot basado en un AixConan. Ai solo piensa en trabajar para el antídoto,Agasa y Conan están muy preocupados por ella así que deciden montar guardia por si le pasa algo.¿Qué pasará durante una de las noches de guardia de Conan?Os invito a leer


Detective Conan y los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad,son de Gosho Aoyama.

Haibara había estado trabajando sin descanso en un nuevo antídoto permanente. Parecía como si nunca saliera de aquel cuarto que utilizaba para sus investigaciones,era como si nunca hubiera existido ninguna Ai Haibara,pero de vez en cuando se la veía en la cocina preparándose un café o camino del baño. Todos sus amigos estaban muy preocupados,pero entre ellos,había dos personas que se preocupaban muchísimo más por ella,Agasa y Conan. Un día decidieron que cada noche uno estaría vigilando a Ai por si podía pasarle algo grave,pasaron un par de días y le tocó la guardia de nuevo a Conan. Estaba medio escondido para que Haibara no se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo observada,cuando de pronto escuchó a la pequeña científica mientras pensaba en alto:

-¿Por qué estoy destruyendo mi cuerpo de esta manera?¿Por qué tengo tanto empeño en ayudarlo?¿Por qué estoy haciendo tantísimo por él para que vuelva a tener su cuerpo normal?¿Será por qué lo amo tanto que necesito verlo feliz?¿O será por qué él ya tiene a alguien en su corazón y no debo de hacer sufrir a esa persona?Sí,claramente es la segunda,ya que,yo fui la que inventó esa horrible droga que hizo que él no puediera seguir su vida normal. -Se podía ver como de sus ojos salían unas pequeñas gotitas de agua,mientras sollozaba escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-Las dos opciones son correctas.. -Dijo él saliendo de su escondite y poniéndose detrás de la chica. Necesitas verme faliz para que tú puedas ser feliz,y te has dado cuenta de que Ran,aunque sea tu enemiga,siempre está intentado animarte,por eso has pensado que es mejor parar con su sufrimiento de una vez,¿Verdad Ai?

-... -No contestó,se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía sollozando ya que no podía parar de hacerlo.

-Pero..hay una verdad que nadie sabe.

-¿Uhm?

-Así es,este pequeño detective tiene su corazón partido por la mitad:Una le pertenece a una gran karateka cuyo carácter es inigualabe...Mientras que la otra...,es perteneciente a una pequeña científica que aparenta ser fría y sin sentimientos,pero que en la oscuridad de la noche se demuestra todo lo contrario.

-Al parecer el gran detective hace honor a su fama..

-Parece que dentro de ese escudo,de esa muralla,aún queda una persona con sentimientos y que aún no ha perdido la esperanza. -Dijo mientras se acercaba despacio a ella,cuando llegó,la abrazó por la espalda con todo el cariño que pudo. -Hay una cosa que se puede hacer para que la señorita no esté tan deprimida..

-¿Cómo?-Dijo mientras agradecía a la oscuridad que ocultaba su rostro sonrojado por aquel inesperado abrazo.

-Así es,pero antes debes prometerme algo. -No dejó que hablara porque la hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Prométeme que dejarás de destrozarte el cuerpo así,y que trabajarás sólo y exclusivamente en tu tiempo libre. -Sintió como asentía. -Vale,ahora te diré en lo que he pensado. Ya que mientras sea un niño no puedo demostrarle a Ran lo que siento,he pensado que mientras esté en este tamaño Sí que puedo demostrarte lo que siento por ti,ya que,la mitad de mi corazón sufre por ti. -Le quitó el dedo de la boca para que ella pudiera hablar.

-Pero..cuando tenga el antídoto final,irás con ella...Por eso prefiero vivir así. Gracias,pero no gracias...-Dijo con un tono muy frío.

-Sí,es verdad. Pero dadas las cincunstancias tardarás mucho tiempo en tenerlo,y puede..-Hizo una pausa,dejando intrigada a la pequeña. -Y puede..que mi corazón acabe siendo completamente tuyo,quiero decir,que tal vez después de un tiempo te quiera más a ti que a Ran,y eso cambiaría las cosas,¿verdad?

-...-No hubo respuesta alguna,la chica estaba entre feliz y triste. Realmente no sabía que hacer.

-Vale, ..-Conan decidió irse a dormir y no molestar a su ¿amiga?¿Lo seguía siendo?

Cuando nuestro detective estaba a punto de irse del lado de Ai,ésta le cogió del brazo y entre lágrimas dijo:

-No..No puedo perder a otro ser querido,por favor,Conan,quédate. -Ahora su llanto era un llanto sin control,que parecía como si nunca fuera a parar.

-Vamos,no llores más Ai.. -Se acercó a la chica,cogió la cabeza de esta y la apoyó en su pequeño pero cómodo pecho. -Nunca te vi llorar así,ni quiero verlo,sea por mí o sea por lo que sea.

-Conan..-Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de este y paraba de llorar.-Gracias..

-¿Qué?No. Te he estado haciendo sufrir,gracias no,todo menos eso.

-Conan..-Volvió a repetir,y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba besando aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

Estuvieron besándose hasta que les faltó el oxígeno,gracias a la oscuridad no podían ver el rostro del otro y daban gracias por eso,ya que,los dos estaban como unos tomates. Decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a dormir,pero antes de eso:

-Entonces..¿eso es un sí?-Dijo Conan mientras miraba aquellos ojos azulados.

-Sí.

Se fueron a dormir,cada uno a su respectivo cuarto. Mientras iban a estos decidieron que por ahora esa relación sería un misterio para todos.

í termina mi primer fic de esta grandísima serie

Comentarios y Reviews bien recibidos son :3 ¡HASTA OTRA!


End file.
